Cubic Diodes
| rarity = Common | autoDrops = Eximus Units in Corpus Ice Planet tileset Other: Earth Proxima Saturn Proxima Veil Proxima }} Cubic Diodes are an uncommon component that can be found from Eximus units on the Corpus Ice Planet tileset, primarily Europa. They can also be found in Empyrean missions as a possible loot drop. They are used in constructing, upgrading, and maintaining the Railjack. Blueprints Requiring Cubic Diodes Click to view the Blueprints requiring Cubic Diodes. Gathering Tips *Cubic Diodes are significantly more common in Empyrean than in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Kuva Lich and Arbitrations missions can spawn Eximus units more often as a result of their higher level, allowing for easier farming. *Any Endless mission types on Europa is a great source for Eximus units, with higher waves spawning more Eximus units. **Ose, Europa is an Interception mission that can yield a moderate amount of Cubic Diodes. **Larzac, Europa is a Dark Sectors Defense mission that is very good for farming, yielding 100 or more at wave 20 due to high Eximus spawn rate. *Nereid, Neptune is a Spy mission with the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. Eximus units often spawn if a player triggers the alarms in a vault. *Syndicate Death squads spawned on the Corpus Ice Planet tileset can drop Cubic Diodes because they all spawn as Eximus units. Notes *Cubic Diodes can be found on Nereid and Neso, Neptune, which use the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Marduk, Void is a Sabotage mission using the Corpus Ice Planet tileset when fighting the Lynx. Players may also get Cubic Diodes if Eximus units spawn in this tileset or in the Orokin Tower tileset during that mission. *When running Empyrean missions to farm Cubic Diodes, all Cubic Diodes, Carbides, Pustrels and Copernics are stored in the Railjack's Resource Forge in order to manufacture consumable items. The Forge holds a default of 200 of each resource, after which additional gathering is automatically distributed to the squad, until the mission is completed. Pressing the "Refine" button from one of the Forge station will distribute the resources to the entire squad. Trivia *This item was first previewed in Devstream 133, November 2019. *Clan Tier does not affect the research cost of the Railjack Fuselage repairs. Gallery Diodedrop.png|Diode Drop item Media Warframe Farming Cubic Diodes & Carbides Rising Tides Update 26.1.2 Patch History *Swapped the planet locations of Cubic Diodes and Carbide to match their Resource type: **Cubic Diodes Eximus units on Europa Ice Planet tileset **Carbides Eximus units on Ceres Shipyard tileset *Fixed Cubic Diodes and Carbide Resources not dropping 50% of the time. For further clarification, on-kill extra drops (like Khora and Hydroid) do not apply to these Resource drop type: Cubic Diodes and Carbides have a 100% chance to roll the table for a 50% chance, can't boost that 100% any further! *Fixed various issues with ground-mission Cubic Diodes and Carbide pickups, such as: Waypointing them resulted in a generic waypoint and not an item specific tag, and pickup FX being removed as soon as someone picked them up resulting in confusion as to where the Resource actually is on the ground. *Introduced. }} Category:Update 26 Category:Resources Category:Empyrean